regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 004
Recap ]] Solomon Day 12 Solomon wakes up in Jedidiah's Cabin and returns to Wodheim. On the steps of the temple is Darrell, Guard from Bobstown (from Dicing with Death Episode 001), suffering heavy burns, not revealing any of his skin, wearing a hodded brown robe, he appears to be wrapped in bandages. He is railing against the evil in the east that's rising. When Darrell spots Solomon, he pulls down his hood and denounced Solomon as the Evil in the East, revealing his horribly burnt face. Solomon follows Darrell to the Guard House, and tries to report Darrell in for causing trouble. The Wodheim Guards decide to take Solomon in for interrogation. Solomon tries to give his side of the story, but the guard says they are going to wait for the Magistrate. An hour later Solomon is lead to the Magistrate. Solomon gives his testimony about how he ran into the fire to save Darrell, and suggest that the witnesses to the fire in Bobstown come and testify to that effect. The Magistrate then reveals The Sunblade from Solstace, a Paladin of Justice, could be arriving in Wodheim shortly. Solomon is taken to a cell in the basement to wait for either witnesses or for the Sunblade. On the way to the cell the 2 guards escorting him try to take Solomon's money pouch, but Solomon refuses. He murders one with Cause Light Wounds and Fears the other. Solomon leaves the building then calmly walks to his inn for the Priests Staff he obtained last episode. He breaks the staff in half so it will fit in his backback. He then exits though the North Exit of town. Outside town he throws the staff away into some bushes. It is late afternoon when Solomon returns to Jedidiah's Cabin. Solomon says the night. Day 13 Solomon heads up the road north to Solstace, and up to a mountain pass. Later in the day he gets to a canyon where there are Ogres and a broken wagon blocking the path. Solomon speaks Ogre and tries talks his way past without spending money, but fails, so runs away back south. After sundown Solomon returns to the caynon pass. There are 4 ogres around the camp fire. After an hour the Ogres fall asleep. Solomon steals from the Ogres and kills one in their sleep. He then sets fire to one of the wagons before leaving. On the path down to Solstace, Solomon spots the Sunblade coming up. Solomon hides off the side of the road and waits for him to pass. After waiting a safe amount of time, Solomon heads down the rest of the way off the mountain passes then has some sleep. Map by Thomas George Newman ]] Day 14 Solomon finds the 30 foot high Sandstone Walls of Solstace. He heads up the road towards the east gate. Solomon enters the city with no trouble and impermanently spots the Sandstone & Irovy Towers. Solomon heads to the docks and sees the Ocean for the first time. He then goes looking for cannons. The only ships with cannons are warships in harbor seem to belong to another Kingdom. He then books a room at The Madam Luxoms for a week. Exp: 520 exp (+52exp 10% bonus) Total: 2827 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Solomon the Cruel Episodes